UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope
by Fawnstream
Summary: When Fawnkit is born, she is not wanted. Not by her family and half the clan. Being the runt of a litter proves Fawnkit is weak and unlikely to survive, but when she does her mother makes it her goal to show Fawnkit she is unwanted. Will anyone like her? Can Fawnkit prove herself strong? Please read. This is the story from my Create a Cat!
1. Prologue and Alleigances

**UNWANTED: A BLOSSOM OF HOPE**

**This is my new story allegiances! Yes, these are the cats from my create a cat (Until it was rudely reported) and I filled in the rest and here it is (: Prologue is at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Stormstar- Blue-ish tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Peachfuzz- Peach colored she-cat with golden fuzz around her tail, paws, and chest.

**App- Weaselpaw**

Medicine cat: Grassleaf- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**App- Wolfpaw**

Warriors:

Flyingshadow- Black tom with white paws with amber eyes

**App- Blazepaw**

Tornsky- Gray tom with a black mark going down his side and dark blue eyes

**App- Tigerpaw**

Crowcall- Loud black she-cat with yellow eyes

**App- Moonpaw**

Jayscar- Blue-gray tom with scars all over his back and amber eyes

Leafstorm- Brown tom with leaf green eyes

Spottedstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (mate- Lionclaw)

Lionclaw- Handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe- Orange tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Mooncloud- Stunning white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Icetooth- Muscular white tom with amber eyes

Owlheart- Brown tom with amber eyes

Hazelfrost- Brown and gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- Light cream colored she-cat and light blue eyes

Tigerpaw- red furred tom with Bengal striped fur and amber eyes

Weaselpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw- Gray she-cat with one white ear and blue eyes (Med. Cat Apprentice)

Blazepaw- Russet colored she-cat with ginger paws and ears with green eyes

Queens:

Wildfire- Fluffy orange she-cat with green eyes (mother to Jayscar's kits- Birdkit, Bluekit, and Gorgekit)

Lilyflower- Brown she-cat with violet colored eyes (Mother of Stormstar's kits- Briarkit and Molekit)

Flowerheart- Golden she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Owlheart's kits)

Lilypetal- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (Kits- Peachfuzz and Hazelfrost, stays in the nursery)

Kits:

Birdkit- light orange she-cat with amber eyes

Bluekit- Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Gorgekit- Dark orange tom with green eyes

Briarkit- Brown-gray she-cat with light violet colored eyes

Molekit- Brown tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Featherheart- Blue-ish she-cat with blue eyes

Whiteowl- White tom with black and gray specks and amber eyes

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Dawnstar- Cream and brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Moonshadow- Black she-cat with one white paw and dark orange eyes

Medicine cat: Blossomstem- Small dappled she-cat with muddy brown eyes

**App- Stormpaw**

Warriors:

Shadowdawn- Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice blue eyes

**App- Flowerpaw**

Crystalmoon- White she-cat with blue-ish paws and green eyes

**App- Nightpaw**

Whisperingspirit- Silver and gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

**App- Leafpaw**

Paleeye- Black tom with one blind eye, amber eyes

Lilyflower- White she-cat with a flower like marking below her ear and blue eyes

Bramblethorn- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Darkclaw- Black she-cat with a scar across her eyes

**App- Bloodpaw**

Pinefrost- Reddish tom with green eyes

Talonface- Black and white tom with a scarred face and green eyes

Duskheart- Black tom with light gray paws and blue eyes

Creamleaf- Cream tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes

Grayshot- Gray tom with darker gray flecks and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Bloodpaw- Red furred tom with darker red paws and amber eyes

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with white paws and a silver tail tip with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- Orange tom with darker ears and lighter paws with green eyes

Stormpaw- Silver tom with black eyes and dark blue eyes

Queens:

Grazingmist- White she-cat with sandy streaks and bright green eyes (Expecting Talonface's kits)

Sagerain- Gray she-cat with white ears and nose with dark blue eyes (Mother of Graykit and Bluekit)

Goldenflower- Pale yellow she-cat with gold flecks and light green eyes (Mother of Darkkit, Brightkit, and Spotkit)

Coalleg- Black she-cat with gray paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip with hazel eyes (Expecting Grayshot's kits)

Kits:

Spotkit- Ginger she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

Darkkit- Black tom with light green eyes

Brightkit- Bright gold she-cat with blue eyes

Bluekit- Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Graykit- Gray tabby tom with white ears and nose and dark blue eyes

Elders:

Robintail- Brown she-cat with a ginger belly and golden eyes

Starlingclaw- Black tom with a russet colored underbelly with amber eyes

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Freezestar- Long haired white tom with warm green eyes

Deputy: Hawkflame- Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Pebblesplash- Gray tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Warriors:

Cherrydawn- Ginger she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip and green eyes

**App- Silkpaw**

Featherleaf- Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**App- Cloverpaw**

Firebird- Sleek orange and white tom with green eyes

**App- Riverpaw**

Runninglion- Orange and cream tabby tom with green eyes

Jumpingfish- Brown and black tabby tom with green eyes

Sunflight- Sleek ginger tabby with a long scar across her back and green eyes

Eagleclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

**App- Volepaw**

Stonetail- Brown tom with a light gray tail and amber eyes

Snaketooth- Dusty brown tom with an overlapping tooth and amber eyes

Skytail- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Minnoweye- Silver tom with gray paws and green eyes

Apprentices:

Silkpaw- Long haired silver she-cat with green eyes

Volepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Riverpaw- Dark gray she-cat with cold blue eyes

Cloverpaw- Pure black tom with a torn ear and green eyes

**(Med. Cat Apprentice saved for Shockkit)**

Queens:

Oceanpelt- Black she-cat with brown stripes, brown paws, and a white tail with golden eyes (Mother to Violetkit and Shadowkit) (Adopted kits- Sunkit and Shockkit)

Lakepelt- Blue-furred she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Stonetail's kits- Shellkit, Willowkit, Mothkit, and Cloudkit)

Berryheart- Cream tabby she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes (Expecting Snaketooth's kits)

Kits:

Violetkit- Tan tom with violet colored eyes

Shadowkit- Black tom with purple-blue eyes

Shockkit- Golden tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Sunkit- Golden she-cat with orange paws, tail-tip, ear-tip, and muzzle with bright emerald green eyes

Mothkit- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Shellkit- Golden she-cat with blue eyes

Willowkit- Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudkit- White tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Snagheart- Slim tom with beaten up gray fur and brown paws with amber eyes

Flowerpool- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ivy green eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader: Swiftstar- Small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ryeheart- Golden-gray she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Kestrelwing- Pretty light brown she-cat with black dapples and striking green eyes

**App- Whitepaw**

Warriors:

Redwhisker- Dark brown tom with red furred paws and tail and amber eyes

Weedtail- Brown tom with gray paws and a bushy tail with green eyes

**App- Icepaw**

Stormshadow- Black tom with dark gray paws and tail with blue eyes

**App- Shadepaw**

Oakfoot- Dark brown tom with a black paw and light green eyes

Rabbittail- Black she-cat with white legs and white short tail with amber eyes

**App- Lonepaw**

Longfur- Long-haired black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkflight- White tabby tom with amber eyes

**App- Harepaw**

Hailleap- Black tabby she-cat with a scar from the base of her neck, twisting around her right leg and ending at her paw, and amber eyes

Breezefeather- Feathery silver she-cat with deep, bright blue eyes

Meadowshine- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rockclaw- Brown tabby tom with gray paws and tail with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Shadepaw- Black tom with ice blue eyes

Lonepaw- Orange tom with black paws and ear tips with gray eyes

Harepaw- Small light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a stubby tail with green eyes

Icepaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Whitepaw- White tom with green eyes (Med. Cat apprentice)

Queens:

Cheetahblaze- Light brown she-cat with black spots and paws with blue eyes (Mother to Redwhisker's kits- Frozenkit, Lovekit, and Bravekit)

Shiningdawn- Pale silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with dark blue eyes (Expecting Swiftstar's kits)

Skypool- Gray-blue she-cat with silver paws and sky blue eyes (Mother of Rockclaw's kits- Runningkit and Shinekit) (Adopted kit- Mistkit)

Brownfeather- Beautiful brown she-cat with cream paws and a feathery tail with hazel eyes (Mother of Stormshadow's kits- Windkit, Heatherkit, Featherkit, and Fawnkit)

Kits:

Mistkit: Sleek, slender gray she-kit with smoky blue eyes

Frozenkit- Brown tom with blind green eyes that look almost frozen

Lovekit- Light brown she-cat with a heart shape on her chest and blue eyes

Bravekit- Black she-cat with a red furred tail

Runningkit- Brown tom with silver paws and one gray ear with amber eyes

Shinekit- Silver she-cat with blue flecks and paws with amber eyes

Windkit- Gray tom with one brown ear and black paws with blue eyes

Heatherkit- Pretty brown she-cat with cream flecks and hazel eyes

Featherkit- Beautiful long-haired brown she-cat with cream flecks and a feathery tail with bright blue eyes

Fawnkit- Dark brown she-cat with black dapples and one cream paw with striking green eyes

Elders:

Streamflower- Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Blackspot- White tom with a big black spot on his flank with gray eyes

**Loners:**

Serenade- Brown she-cat with white paws and a silver collar with green eyes

Liah- Gray she-cat with brown flecks and a silver collar with green eyes

UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope

**Okay, so when I moved the Windows side of my computer was really slow so we had to go to the Apple side. But the Apple side doesn't have Microsoft word or office so I found this TextEdit thing. So hopefully it works! Heres the prologue to get the story started. And yes this is my Create a cat **

**Prologue**

**Kestrelwing's POV**

I stood at the entrance of the medicine cat den, my green eyes sweeping the Windclan camp, looking for a certain she-cat. The cold leaf-bare wind ruffled my light brown fur, that was covered in black dapples, making me shiver. Leaf-bare was a bad time, it was the time when Greencough and Whitecough usually broke out. So far only one cat had gotten Whitecough and she was already recovering. Finally my eyes rested on a beautiful brown she-cat, her feathery tail sweeping around her cream paws, her hazel eyes staring lovingly up at Stormshadow. The whole clan wondered how the beautiful Brownfeather fell in love with the black tom with gray paws and tail. I purred, i was happy for them, especially because I was Brownfeather's sister.

"Whitepaw!" I called over my shoulder. A small white tom walked up beside to me, his green eyes curious.

"Yes Kestrelwing?" My apprentice asked me.

"I need you to get Brownfeather for me, be quick," I replied and walked back into the warm den. I gently pressed my nose to Streamflower's forehead, purring quietly that it was at normal temperature. The old silver she-cat survived whitecough once again. A quiet cough came from the entrance of the den and i looked up to see my sister, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Yes sister?" She asked. I beckoned her forward with a flick of my tail. She follows me to the back of the den where I instruct her to lay down and then gently start nudging her stomach that has seemed to grow in the past few days. Excitement fills me as i feel the usual signs of pregnancy.

"Brownfeather, Your pregnant!" I exclaim, purring, as I lick her head. Her hazel eyes brighten as she sits up.

"Really?" She yowls, her feathery tail curled in delight, brown fur prickled in happiness.

"Yes!" I squeal and we both start purring.

"How many? Oh my Starclan this is great! This is perfect! They are going to be perfect! I cant wait to tell Stormshadow!" She exclaims.

"I think around 3 and you have a little less than a moon to move into the nursery," I reply, a huge smile on my face for my sister.

"Oh thank you Kestrelwing! You are an amazing medicine cat and a wonderful sister! See you later!" She calls behind as she races to tell Stormshadow. I smile.

"I hope everything goes perfect..." A voice murmurs. I tilt my head in confusion and sit next to an awake Streamflower.

"What do you mean?" I ask the silver elder.

"Brownfeather is one of the most beautiful she-cats the clans have seen, she's going to expect her kits to be perfect... I'm just wondering what will happen if one of them aren't," Streamflower replies softly, her blue staring at the entrance where Brownfeather disappeared. I think about what Streamflower said.

Brownfeather was always kind of harsh about beauty, telling the younger me that I was wasting beauty by becoming a medicine cat. After that Brownfeather's beauty seemed to go to her head, as every tom padded after her. I realized Streamflower was right. Brownfeather expected her kits to be **perfect. **No flaws, she wanted beauty and strength, and if not more beauty. I prayed to Starclan that her kits would be perfect.

**There's your prologue! First chapter will be up soon. R&R (: PLease and thank you**

**~Fawnstream**


	2. Runt

**UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope**

**Chapter 1- Runt**

**YAY to the first chapter! Turns out this TextEdit thing works okay. So heres the First chapter (: Only one review... Well it is only the prologue.. **

**Review Answers: **

**Hazelblossom- You tell me! (: **

**Kestrelwing's POV**

"Whitepaw! Grab some borage leaves and meet in the nursery, be quick!" I order my apprentice then follow the tiny slender form of Mistkit back to the nursery. The gray kit had woken me up, telling me Brownfeather was giving birth. I slipped into the nursery, crouching beside my sister as her brown sides heaved , her cream paws clawing at the ground and her hazel eyes staring desperately at me. I smile in reassurance then flick my tail to the expecting queen, Shiningdawn.

"Soothe her please," I tell her as I place a paw gently on Brownfeather's swollen belly. Whitepaw drops the borage beside me and stares at Brownfeather, green eyes wide, its his first birthing.

"Get me some soaked moss then keep Stormshadow busy," I tell him and he runs off.

"Okay Brownfeather, this is going to hurt but I need you to push," I murmur softly, then look to Mistkit, "Get me a stick for her to bite down on please"

Brownfeather screams as she pushes and her stomach ripples, MIstkit drops a stick beside her mouth and Brownfeather gratefully grabs it and pushes again, biting hard on the stick. Finally the first wet bundle slips into the nest, I nip the sac and lick the small kits fur. It gives a loud mew and I push it to Brownfeather's stomach. After a few minutes there's two more kits beside the first kit. Brownfeather looks up, eyes pained.

"Why... Why is there still pain?" She hisses.

"There's on more kit to go," I tell her, eyes widening as some blood spills to the ground. Finally after a few seconds a very small, maybe too small bundle falls to the ground. I quickly nip the sac and start licking the kit, at first there's no sound, then a very faint mewl. I freeze. The kit is... a runt. I watch as Brownfeather's eyes flash as she sees the runt. I take a deep breathe and nudge the runt to her belly.

"Stormshadow come in," I call out and Stormshadow races in, his eyes staring lovingly at Brownfeather, then at his kits.

"Oh Brownfeather, They're beautiful, just like you," He purrs, licking her ear. Brownfeather purrs back, eyes lit up in delight.

"Congratulations Brownfeather, you have four beautiful kits, one tom and three she-cats," I tell my sister, smiling, but i don't look at her, my eyes won't pull away from the tiny runt. Her fur is a beautiful dark brown with black dapples dappling her fur and one cream paw, she lays at the far end of Brownfeather's belly, her small head fighting to get milk. She looked like a little fawn. Brownfeather purrs softly.

"You name the tom," She tells Stormshadow, flicking her tail to a gray tom with black paws and one brown ear.

"Windkit," He says, pride glowing in his blue eyes.

"This one is Featherkit and then Heatherkit," Brownfeather murmurs, pointing to a long-haired brown she-kit with cream flecks and a feathery tail and then a brown she-kit with cream flecks.

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits," Stormshadow agrees, licking the three kits heads.

"What about the last one?" I meow, my voice steady, tearing my eyes from the kit to look at her.

"Even if it survives the night I won't name it," She replies, disgust laced in her voice. Small gasps echoed around the nursery.

"Momma why is she being mean?" a small voice asked the far corner of the nursery. Cheetahblaze quickly quiets her kit, ears flattened in embarrassment.

"She is your kit still," I hissed, annoyed and upset at her statement.

"That is NOT my kit! I will never be the mother to a _runt_!" She snarled, spitting out the name Runt.

"Too late! That runt is your daughter whether you like it or not!" I snarled back.

"It will _never_ be my kit! I don't want anything to do with it!" Brownfeather yowls, staring at the un-named runt with so much hate and disgust.

"This will not be our daughter, Kestrelwing," Stormshadow told me.

"Her name is Fawnkit! And as your medicine cat you _will _take care of this kit," I threaten her, shaking with fury. I stare down at the dark brown she-kit with black dapples and one cream paw, I don't know what it was but I felt the need to care for this kit, even if it didn't survive the night. I glared once more at the new family.

"Eat the borage," I snarled at my sister and left the nursery, my fur bristling and my shoulders still shaking with fury. I starting pacing the clearing, swiping at the ground with unsheathed claws.

"Kestrelwing..." A soft voice shook me out of my fury. I looked up at Streamflower, her blue eyes worried.

"You were right!" I snarled.

"Come on, and tell me what happened," She whispered to me, nudging me towards the medicine cat den.

I explained what happened with little Fawnkit, my heart breaking as I thought of the poor little kit that would grow up with a family that hated her.

"Thats horrible," Streamflower whispered to me, her silver fur bristling, as I laid down in my nest, shutting my eyes.

"Streamflower?" I asked the elder, opening my eyes.

"Yes Kestrelwing?" She replied, her eyes gentle and understanding.

"Fawnkit... she... she looked like me" I told her, tears forming in my eyes.

**There you go! Chapter 1! I know it's short but its the first chapter.. Poor little Fawnkit. Next chapter will be up soon. R&R please! **

**~Fawnstream **


	3. Eyes open

UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope

Chap. 2 Eyes open

**Okay... Still only one review... If you're reading this please review! It really makes me write faster and makes me super happy! But i really like this story so I'll still keep writing! Heres chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Fawnkit's POV**

"Mommy, why are her eyes not open yet? Like all of us?" A small light voice asked. I perked my ears at the first sounds of my family.

"Because she's weak, she shouldn't have even lived through the night!" Came a harsh voice, I shrank back, opening my eyes slightly to see a beautiful brown she-cat with cream paws, her hazel eyes staring down hatefully at me. Wasn't this my mother? Why does she hate me?

"Finally her eyes are open!" Came a sneer. I looked behind me to see a long-haired brown she-kit with cream flecks, her feathery tail waving behind her, her bright blue eyes staring scornfully at me.

"What color are they?" I asked softly. The she-kits eyes widened and out of nowhere a paw shot out and hit me. I flew into the nursery wall, full of shock. I stared fearfully at Brownfeather, as she bared her teeth at me.

"Do not talk to me, or your sisters and brother. We don't need a disgrace like you talking to us," She snarled at me. I flinched. What did I do? I nod, pressing myself against the nursery. Quietly I slip to the entrance of the nursery and stare at the camp.

It's beautiful outside, I look into the open sky and a safer feeling overcomes me. I look over and see Featherkit, Heatherkit, and Windkit playing. I perk my ears, wanting to play also. Featherkit notices me and her blue eyes get a mischievous glint.

"Hey Fawnkit, wanna play?" She asks, her voice almost song-like. I nod, a smile creeping onto my face. Featherkit flicks her tail for me and I go over to where my litter-mates are standing. I realize how much bigger everyone else is.

"You'll be the Thunderclan warrior and we're the Windclan warriors trying to take over your territory," Windkit says, his gray fur blowing in the new-leaf wind, his black paws kneading the ground in anticipation. I nod and he flicks his one brown ear and my litter-mates crouch in front of me. I crouch defensively as all three of them jump at me. Im stuck under them until I climb out, being the smallest, and pounce on Featherkit.

"MOM! Fawnkit hurt me!" Featherkit wails loudly, pretending to limp towards Brownfeather. I freeze as Brownfeather runs up to Featherkit, sniffing and licking her paw gently. Then she turns toward me and unsheathes her claws.

"YOU! You filthy little runt! I told you not to talk to them and defiantly don't play with them! You hurt my precious daughter!" She roars, swiping at my face. I gasp as i feel her claws tear through my face, blood falling to the ground. She grabs me by the scruff, her teeth cutting skin. She throws me into the nursery and onto a little nest away from her. She claws me on the shoulder and I shrink away from her hate filled face.

"You'll be sleeping here _alone _from now on, got that Runt?" She snarls at me, her claws slicing my shoulder again. I nod and with a satisfied growl she stalks off toward my litter-mates, and curls around them, licking them lovingly. I whimper, my face and shoulder burning. I softly turn my head and start licking the blood away from my shoulder, I wrinkle my nose at the the salty taste. After I lick my wounds I look around the nursery. I realize how crowded it is other than my secluded part.

Brownfeather is in corner watching Featherkit, Heatherkit, and Windkit scuffle, purring at her kits, love in her eyes. I feel my heart wishing to be with them, to look at Brownfeather and her look at me with love. She turns to look at me, her hazel eyes flashing with hate. I quickly look away and look at Shiningdawn, the pale silver tabby with a white chest, paws, and tail tip. Her dark blue eyes stare happily down at her huge belly, murmuring something to her mate, Swiftstar. The leader looked down at his mate, his amber eyes full of love and happiness, his light brown tabby fur brushing hers. I look away from the happy couple and watch Skypool flick her tail around for her two kits to catch. Her brown tom with silver paws and one gray ear pounces on her tail, catching it, his amber eyes lit up in joy, his sister Shinekit, squeals in happiness, her silver fur with blue flecks and paws shines slightly, and she jumps on Runningkit, her amber eyes playful. I stare longingly, wishing I had someone to play with. Mistkit, out of nowhere. jumps on her adopted sister, and pulls her off Runningkit. The gray she-kit was found wandering in the territory and Skypool had adopted her. I sigh and watch Cheetahblaze, the pretty light brown she-cat with black spots and paws. Her three kits, Lovekit, Bravekit, and Frozenkit sit in front of her, probably listening to a story. The light brown she-cat with a heart on her chest stood up and snuggled into Cheetahblaze's fur, her blue eyes tired. Her black-pelted sister, Bravekit, curled up next her tucking her red-furred tail over her nose, closing her eyes. Finally Frozenkit, the white tom with blind green eyes laid beside them and soon the family was asleep.

I waited till every cat was asleep and crept to the entrance of the nursery. I sat and stared up a the moon, wishing everything was different, that I was loved. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the new-leaf winds wash over me. After a few moments, i walk silently back into nursery and curl up in the nest. My belly growls in hunger but I couldn't eat. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. Soon sleep overcame me and I was able to stop worrying.

**~A few days later~ **

"Your lucky Kestrelwing saved her butt, or else I'd just let you die," Brownfeather growled at me pushing me away with her paw. I nod and walk back to my nest, sitting down and staring at my paws, remembering when Brownfeather had been forced to feed to me. A Light brown she-cat with black dapples and striking green eyes came in the nursery and saw me curled up alone. She had started yelling at Brownfeather and when she left, Brownfeather reluctantly fed me. But of course right after i was done she'd claw me and send me back to my nest. I still wasn't used to sleeping alone, often getting cold during the night.

It was also harder to get over the fact that my family didn't want me. Stormshadow, my father, often visited but he never looked at me. He ignored like everyone else did. I would sometimes catch Cheetahblaze or Shinekit looking at me but whenever i looked back they'd quickly turn away. Brownfeather called me runt instead of Fawnkit. It was my name to her. I sighed and laid in my nest, waiting for yet another day to be over.

**Shinekit's POV**

I pounce on my adopted sister Mistkit, tackling the gray she-kit. We roll around, play fighting, and the older kit pins me.

"I win," Mistkit crows, her smokey blue eyes lit up in delight. I push her off, laughing.

"Only because your a moon older!" I tease, my amber eyes playful. Mistkit was found in a clump of heather, barely alive. Her mother was dead next to her, the smell of fox everywhere. Mistkit was lucky she wasn't killed so Windclan took her in and Skypool gladly took care of her. I was glad to have her as a sister. It was fun having someone to talk to other than Runningkit. She purred and went to play with my brother. I licked my silver fur down, the blue flecks shining, my blue paws also. I yawned and looked around the den. I spotted a lone kit and sadness gripped my heart. I still remember the day when the dark brown she-kit with black dapples and one cream paw was kitted. She was a runt, and her beautiful mother didn't want her. Skypool tried to make us look away every time Brownfeather clawed her kit. I felt bad for Fawnkit. I don't know if I could live with Skypool hating me. Before i knew it, I was walking towards the small kit that was curled into a ball in her own lonely nest.

"Do you want to play with me?" I asked softly, watching as the small kit lifted her and stared at me with striking green eyes. Sadness overpowered them and I wanted to press my pelt to hers and comfort her.

"No thank you," She whispered, voice cracking with misuse. My heart dropped.

"Oh.. Well whenever you want to, me, Runningkit, and Mistkit would love to play with you," I said softly, and licked her ear before running back to Runningkit.

"What were you doing sweetie?" My gray-blue mother with silver paws and sky blue eyes asked me. I stood taller and puffed out my chest.

"Skypool, I'm going to be her friend," I said strongly. I really wanted to be friends with Fawnkit, she needed someone and I wanted to be that someone.

"She needs a friend, thats really sweet Shinekit," She told me, her blue eyes filled with pride. I nodded with a smile.

**There you go. A little short but I'll try and make them longer! R&R! **

~Fawnstream


	4. Smile

UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope

Chap. 3 Smile

**Okay so a few reviews but you know something? They were from people who need to get a life! I'm going to rant so you've been warned. You Lawlclan people leave my story alone! You're not some chosen group to go around and tell people they better fix this or you'll report them! No one asked you to do it. The only chosen one is Harry Potter so stop trying to write my story and get over it. I'm not against flames but whenever half of my reviews are from people trying to report my story it gets annoying. Don't review, Lawlclan. PM me because this story is for people that wanna read a good story and not try and report me. Your not going to get a prize because you reported someone for not following the rules. Leave authors alone and stick to your forum! Thank you**

**Fawnkit's POV**

**~A moon later~ **

Ever since that one day, Shinekit has asked me to play every day. I'm still not sure why I say no. Well I actually do. I'm afraid she's going to do what Featherkit did and get me in trouble. Maybe Skypool hates me too. Maybe everyone hates me. I flatten my ears at the thought. I had overheard Shiningdawn ask Swiftstar to do something but i didn't hear his reply. Did they want to punish me too? Suddenly I expected every cat to jump at me and claw me like Brownfeather did. I shrank further into the wall and shut my eyes, trying to shut out everything around me. I jumped when something touched my flank, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Brownfeather towering over me, her paw raised. But instead I was looking into kind, determined eyes of Shinekit.

"Fawnkit will you please play with me today?" She asks with a small smile. I look around and Skypool is staring at me, I look the other way and Brownfeather is staring at me. Suddenly everyone is staring at me. I start breathing heavy and jump out of my nest, stumbling over my paws and roll into Windkit. He hisses and Brownfeather jumps up with a snarl. I stand tall and shut my eyes, awaiting the pain that I was starting to get used to. But when the paw came, it was worse this time. I gasped at the searing pain in my side. I don't know why it hurt so much that time but the cut was deeper. I fell to the ground, shaking. Brownfeather raises her paw again and before it hits me, a silver blur jumps in front of me and a yowl of pain erupts from Shinekit as she falls next to me, blood soaking the silver fur around her shoulder. A loud snarl breaks the shocked silence and Skypool lunges forward, tackling Brownfeather. Brownfeather's hazel eyes still watch Shinekit, shocked and full of regret. Skypool's gray-blue fur is bristled, her sky blue eyes full of rage.

"Don't you ever hurt another hair on my daughters pelt or I'll make sure its you next time going into the medicine cat den in pain!" Skypool shrieked. Brownfeather looks at her and pushes her off, her hazel eyes guarded.

"Not my fault," She mutters and curls around her three kits, ears flattened in embarrassment. Skypool hisses at her and runs to Shinekit, I lay there, tears prickling my eyes, wishing my mother or someone would care for me, but I'm laying here in pain. Skypool licks the blood from Shinekit's silver fur. I jump as someone starts licking my wound. I look up weakly to stare into the gentle dark blue eyes of Shiningdawn. She licks the blood from my blood soaked dark brown fur and if I wasn't in an extreme amount of pain, I would have smiled. Skypool picks Shinekit gently up and nods to Shiningdawn, who also picks me up by the scruff gently. I'm carried to the medicine cat den. As we enter the den, Kestrelwing looks up from a pile of herbs and stares at the four cats in shock. She looks at me and her eyes flash.

"Lay them here and then explain what in Starclans name happened," Kestrelwing orders, her light brown fur prickling slightly, making her black dapples dance across her pelt. Shiningdawn lays me gently beside Shinekit.

"Thank you..." I whisper to Shiningdawn. Her dark blue eyes seem to melt, going glassy with tears. The silver tabby leans down and gently licks the top of my head and whispers, " Your welcome Fawnkit"

"Now what happened?" Kestrelwing asks, applying herbs to Shinekit's wound.

"Umm, I don't know what happened but Fawnkit tried to run off when Shinekit asked to play and she tripped, falling into Windkit," Shiningdawn started. Skypool finished the story off, her voice full of anger, "Brownfeather clawed Fawnkit and when she went to claw her again Shinekit jumped in front of Fawnkit and Brownfeather clawed her"

"Okay, please leave," Kestrelwing said, her voice upset, " Shinekit can go back to the nursery after I'm done dressing her cut, its not deep"

Skypool nodded, noticing how she didn't mention Fawnkit, she decided to ignore it and left the den, Shiningdawn trailing after her. Kestrelwing crouched beside me and dressed my wound, her eyes glassy as she looked at me. I stared into her green yes and realization hit me. She had my eyes. I looked over her pelt. She had light brown fur while I had dark brown, we both had black dapples except I had one cream paw. She finished dressing my wounds and Shinekit spoke.

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course she will, but she will have to stay in here for a couple of days," Kestrelwing said, smiling softly at Shinekit.

"Okay...," Shinekit said and i knew I had to say something to the kit that got herself hurt because of me.

"Shinekit, thank you so much for doing that but why would you get yourself hurt because of... me?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Fawnkit, I want to be your friend, I want to play with you and I want to make you feel like your wanted because you are," Shinekit said, her voice sincere and her amber eyes soft.

"Thank you Shinekit," I said smiling. Shinekit's tail curled in delight and a soft purr came from her throat.

"Shinekit, I'm sure Fawnkit would love if you stayed but Skypool is probably worried about you and you are allowed to go," Kestrelwing told Shinekit. She nodded and... my new friend left the medicine cat den.

"Why wont you play with her?" Kestrelwing asked me, her voice as gentle as Cheetahblaze when she talked to her kits. I felt like I could tell her, that Kestrelwing would listen and defiantly not hate me.

"I was scared that I would get in trouble, that Skypool would hurt me," I told her, my ears flattening. Kestrelwing's eyes hardened and she sat beside me, curling her tail over her paws.

"Fawnkit, Brownfeather is the only queen the clans have seen hurt her kit physically," Kestrelwing said with a sigh before continuing, "All the other queens... actually the whole clan thinks its wrong but no one messes with Brownfeather, ever since she was a kit, everyone knew she would have her own way. I wish I could say it was her fault but its not. Our mother was Windclan's leader before, her name was Briarstar and she never wanted kits. When she had me and Brownfeather she gave us away and wanted nothing to do with us. Brownfeather, Brownkit then, was really hurt by this, she tried everything to get Briarstars attention. Nothing worked so Brownfeather grew cold and she hasn't been the same since. When Briarstar died it got worse and she thinks it was because she wasn't good enough so all she wanted was perfect kits and since you were a runt, she hates you. I'm sorry this has to happen to you Fawnkit, I really am. I wish my sister could see what pain she puts you through. I'm really really sorry," Kestrelwing told me, her eyes glassy with tears.

I let the information sink in, I was surprised when I didn't feel any pity towards Brownfeather. Although now I finally understood why Brownfeather hated me and to tell the truth, it hurt less not knowing. I stood shakily and pressed myself into Kestrelwing's fur, her warmth making me snuggle deeper into her fur. I could feel Kestrelwing tense then relax and gently lick my head. a feeling burst inside me and for once I was happy. Kestrelwing nudged me gently and we walked over to a nest that smelled strongly of Kestrelwing. Kestrelwing laid down and i curled against her belly, purring quietly. Kestrelwing curled around me, like a mother would, and purred softly too.

"Goodnight Fawnkit," Kestrelwing whispered.

"Goodnight Kestrelwing," I whispered back, happy i had someone to curl up against, someone that made me happy, made me feel wanted. 'I wish Kestrelwing was my mother,' I thought before sleep overcame me.

**I know its short but its late so i wanted to get it out! We needed one chapter with a happy Fawnkit! I'll write longer chapters, i promise! But y'all have to review! and i mean GOOD reviews! (: **

~Fawnstream


	5. Friends

UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope

Chap. 4 Friends

**So your horrible author is back . Sorry for not updating in a long time, I just started high school and I've just been lazy but after seeing how many people wanted me to keep writing got me writing today. I'm seriously hoping to post on a certain day every week so let's hope I can keep it up. **

**Know from some questions. Yes it's not right for Brownfeather to physically harm a kit but its part of the story so calm down. I'll try and put something where Swiftstar does help. **

**Fawnkit's POV**

The two days I spent with Kestrelwing were great! I talked to her about the things bothering me and she gave me advice and encouraged me to play with the other kits. I helped her with sort herbs and she told me stories about when she was a kit. They were really sad sometimes but they made me feel closer to my aunt.

I curled my tail over my back and stretched, yawning. I slowly flexed my shoulder and was glad that pain was faint. The bad news was that there would be a scar. Kestrelwing thought there wouldn't be because I was so young but the jagged pink line was there and didn't look like it would leave anytime soon. I yawned again and walked over to where Kestrelwing and Whitepaw were sorting herbs.

"Morning Fawnkit," Kestrelwing purred, looking up from the herbs. I purred and sat down next to my aunt, curling my tail around my paws.

"Morning Kestrelwing and Whitepaw," I mewed happily.

"Do you mind taking some prey to the elders with Whitepaw? He has to take some feverfew to Blackspot," Kestrelwing asked, green eyes kind. I smiled.

"Of course! Come on Whitepaw," I said to the white tom as I jumped to my feet. I hopped to the entrance as the medicine cat apprentice followed me with herbs in his jaws. I slipped into the sunlight, welcoming the warmth as the wind blew around me. I looked to the fresh kill pile and saw my father, Stormshadow.

I carefully and silently walked to the pile and reached out my small cream paw for two mice. I froze as Stormshadow's cold blue eyes met my green ones. I tried to escape with the two mice but I was too small and I could barely drag the two mice away. Stormshadow opened his mouth to make a comment about my weakness when a small growl came from behind me and Whitepaw took one mouse with his paw, his green eyes shooting a warning to Stormshadow.

Happiness filled me and I grabbed the mouse and walked off with it, since it easier to carry with only one. Whitepaw hopped beside me, holding one mouse with his paw. I slipped into the elders den first, dropping the mouse next to Streamflower. She had visited me a few times and told me stories of great battles and Windclan heroes. The old silver she-cat was kind and I liked her.

"Hello little one," Streamflower purred, smiling.

"Hello Streamflower and Blackspot!" I mewed, tail curling in delight.

"Mornin-" The old white tom with a black spot on his flank started but was cut off with a cough. Whitepaw instructed him to eat the herbs. Streamflower looked at him with worry, the two elders were close.

"Thanks for the food, but let Blackspot rest and you can come back later," Streamflower told us so Whitepaw and I left the elders den. I quickly grabbed a vole and joined Kestrelwing in the medicine cat den. Kestrelwing smiled when she saw the vole, it was her favorite.

"Can you tell me a story?" I asked, dropping the prey at her paws.

"One more then you have to go play," She replied, eyes twinkling. I nodded quickly and sat in front of my aunt, ears perked.

"_Border patrol you two! Briarstar will be joining us today!" Streamflower said, the warriors bright blue eyes shining as the two apprentices jumped up in excitement. _

"_Mom's going on border patrol with us?" Brownpaw asked, shocked but the the she-cats hazel eyes were filled with happiness. _

"_Yes she is so make sure to hunt your best, Brownpaw," Blackspot said to his apprentice, gray eyes shining. _

"_Of course I will. I'll show mom that I'm the best hunter in Windclan! Right, Kestrelpaw?" The beautiful brown apprentice with cream paws and a feathery tail asked her sister. _

"_Of course," Kestrelpaw replied as she followed her mentor to the camp entrance. But doubt filled her. Sure she was good at hunting but it didn't feel right to her. The light brown she-cat with black dapples looked longingly at the medicine cat den, catching the amber eyes of the medicine cat, Sparrowflight. She sighed longingly but followed the hunting patrol out of camp. Brownpaw was trying to talk to Briarstar but the she-cat was trying to walk away from her daughter. _

"_Brownpaw! If you keep talking your going to scare away all the prey now shush!" The long haired dark brown she-cat snapped. Brownpaw's ears flattened as she slunk back and walked by Kestrelpaw. _

_Kestrelpaw sighed, wishing her mother would see just how much Brownpaw wanted to impress her. Her sister was hurt the most by the fact that their mother didn't want kits. _

"_In that clump of ferns is a rabbit," I whispered to Brownpaw, flicking my tail to a clump of ferns where the smell of rabbit was coming strongly from. Brownpaw's ears perked and she lowered herself to the ground and quietly slunk toward the ferns. The rabbit started to run from the apprentice but Brownpaw was already on it, quickly ending its life. Brownpaw picked up the rabbit and carried it to Briarstar. _

"_Good catch," Briarstar said to Brownpaw and walked away to find prey for her self. Brownpaw was too happy to care about how her mother congratulated her, just the fact that her mom said 'good catch' to her was enough. _

"_That was nice of you Kestrelpaw," Streamflower said to her apprentice. _

"_She needed it," Kestrelpaw said with a small smile. _

Kestrelwing was cut off when a silver ball of fur tumbled into the den.

"Can Fawnkit play? Shinekit asked with a big smile, blue paws kneading the ground.

"Of course, we'll finish the story later, go play Fawnkit," Kestrelwing told me.

I nodded and ran out of the den after Shinekit, excited to play for the first time. We ran over to the nursery and Shinekit stopped.

"Wait here! I'm going to introduce you to everybody!" Shinekit said and ran into the nursery.

Even though I knew everyones names, I thought I'd let Shinekit do her thing. She's probably prepared this since she found out I'd start playing with her. I smiled to myself. I have friends now! Then my smile grew as 5 kits tumbled out of nursery after Shinekit.

"First we have my obnoxious brother, Runningkit," Shinekit said flicking her tail to the brown tom-kit with silver paws and one gray ear, his amber eyes full of laughter as he bowed only to be pushed over by Shinekit.

"I'm Mistkit, their adopted sister," A gray she-kit said with kind smokey blue eyes.

"I'm Bravekit!" exclaimed a black she-kit, curling her red furred tail in delight.

"I'm Lovekit," Said a light brown she-kit with a small heart shape on her chest.

"And MY favorite kit of the bunch is Frozenkit!" Shinekit said, jumping off Runningkit and standing next to a brown tom with green eyes that looked frozen. Suits his name.

"I'm blind," He told me.

"I know," I said with a smile.

"She smiled by the way," Lovekit told her her brother. Bravekit giggled and Frozenkit tackled his sister.

"I'm like the leader, being the oldest but Shinekit fights for that title being the hyper, talkative one. Runningkit is the instigator, always starting stuff but he's funny. Bravekit and Lovekit are exactly alike. Both she-kits mess with everyone and act innocent, they're the airheads. Then Frozenkit is more serious because he thinks people care that he's blind but we don't care, we all love him," Mistkit tells me. I smile and watch everyone tumble around then without a second glance, I pounce on Runningkit and then were all tumbling around and laughing.

**Wolfpaw's POV**

"Wolfpaw? Are you ready to go?" called a light brown tabby she-cat. Her green eyes watching me as she poked her head in the den.

"Coming!" I told her, giving my gray fur one last lick and followed my mentor out of the medicine cat den.

"Safe travels you two!" Called our leader, Stormstar, as the blue-ish tom stood at he fresh-kill pile.

"Always are!" Grassleaf called back to him. I walked beside my mentor as we headed for the Windclan border where we'd meet up with the Shadowclan medicine cats. The trek was silent until we saw the two silhouettes of the Shadowclan medicine cats. Blossomstem, the small dappled she-cat with muddy brown eyes, stood by her apprentice, Stormpaw. The silver tom with black paws and dark blue eyes nodded to me as we walked side by side as our mentors talked.

"How's it going in Thunderclan?" He asked.

"Good, Wildfire just had her kits," I told my friend.

"Was that your first time helping a queen give birth?" He asked.

"No, it was my second. I helped Lilyflower about a moon ago," I told him.

"Oh, I had just become a medicine cat apprentice when Sagerain had her kits so Blossomstem didn't have me help but another queen joined the nursery so soon I'll have my first," He told me.

"Its not too hard, scary at first though," I told him with a small smile. He smiled and we talked about other things until we met up with the medicine cats of Windclan and Riverclan.

Pebblesplash was the first one to meet us, they gray tom looked tired, his blue eyes distant.

"Everything okay in Riverclan?" Grassleaf asked.

"One of our elders Snagheart is sick, he doesn't look to be getting better," he sighed.

"May Starclan help you," Blossomstem said to him, lowering her head.

Then the two cats of Windclan came, the pretty light brown she-cat with black dapples, Kestrelwing, looked troubled. Her white apprentice Whitepaw stood next her, pressing his pelt to her.

"Is everything okay? Anyone sick?" I asked.

"Actually no. Just some complications with one of our queens and her kit," Kestrelwing sighed.

"Didn't your sister just have her kits?" Pebblesplash asked as we all headed for the moonpool.

"Exactly the problem, she had a runt and she's torturing the poor thing with hate," She said, eyes sad.

"That's horrible!" Stormpaw exclaimed.

"I'm hoping Starclan will have some answers," She agreed.

We all nodded solemnly and headed down the path to the edge of the moonpool. I laid beside Grassleaf and lapped up some of the water.

_When I opened my eyes, I saw a dark gray she-cat with white chest, paws, ears, and tail tip. Stars shined in her fur and her blue eyes glowed as she saw her daughter. _

"_Willowcreek!" I exclaimed happily! I couldn't help searching her for the claw marks of the rogue that killed her and my father. I knew they weren't there but that was image of her that haunted my nightmares. _

"_Hello my sweet Wolfpaw," She purred. I smiled and sat in front of her, flicking my single white ear. _

"_That kit Kestrelwing was talking about is important. She holds the key to the clans survival," My mother told me, eyes serious. _

"_Didn't Kestrelwing say she was a runt?" I asked. _

"_Size doesn't matter," My mother hissed and as lightning struck overhead and I was forced into the darkness, the sweet, comforting scent of my mother, blown away as wind blew around me, tugging at my fur. _

_A storm brewed around me, lightning lighting up the earth for merely a second, then catching a tree on fire, I saw the gleam of blood thirsty eyes as they slunk from the shadows_. I was frozen then my eyes opened and I was next to the moonpool once more.

Grassleaf stood beside me, eager to leave. I figured she had the same dream, then by the look on everyones face, i think all of us did. The worry on Kestrelwing's face almost proved my point.

"Let's go," Grassleaf told me and we padded back to camp. On the way back I was once again wrapped in the presence of my mother.

_Good luck my sweet Wolfpaw, I will be with you always. _

**There you go! Hopefully this made up for the time I didn't write! Wolfpaw is one of Thunderclan's mains! **

**~Fawnstream.**


End file.
